


I will put Chaos in fourteen lines.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what obsession is like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will put Chaos in fourteen lines.

**Author's Note:**

> I figure that this one takes place during that period after Medusa’s attack on Shibusen Academy both in the anime and manga, where Stein is quietly wrestling with the insanity within him. The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for May 23, 2007.

1.) Everything is doused in Vaseline, he logically concludes, after staring up at the sky and wondering, for one full hour, why everything up there seems to be moving with preternatural slowness, crawling along the laughing sun like maggots over a corpse.

  
2.) Even the sounds of the city around him are odd and echoing back against his ear, as though he were down in the bottom of some lake and attempting to listen to what was happening above the surface.

  
3.) The only clear thing he hears is this strange little noise just at the back of his head, in the shape and cadence of a silvery, feminine laugh that he would know anywhere by now.

  
4.) He tried to shut it out at first, but now he strains to listen closer and latch on to it, because everything else seems too distant.

  
5.) This is what _she_ has done to him, tapped in something that he thought he lost, that he hasn’t had since he was a freaky little kid who carved up his own parents because they told him that carving up other people was bad.

  
6.) This is where she has left him, after he ripped her in half and showered in her blood.

  
7.) Cut up things should have stayed dead – why, then, is she reflecting back to him in the mirror, smiling her snake woman’s smile?

  
8.) He wants to bring her back and kill her again, just so that he can be 100% sure of her demise.

  
9.) (He wants to kiss her on the mouth and steal her last breath into his lungs and maybe fuck her, just before she goes.)

  
10.) “…Hey. You all right?”

  
11.) It is Spirit speaking, his upperclassman and old partner.

  
12.) “Of course,” Stein automatically replies.

  
13.) He turns away and fails to notice the frown on the redhead’s face.

  
14.) He’s too busy turning in on himself and tuning back into his internal radio, sifting through all the static to hear her laughter again.  



End file.
